Time To Hang Up the Boots
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Beth Hardy has been trying to get Jeff to retire for months so he can stay with her and his daughter. So he can quit risking himself and come home to his family. What happens after they get into an argument about it. Will Jeff come back from his match and apologize, or will Beth have left him for good? Read and find out. Jeff/Beth, One-shot.


_**Hello to all my readers. I wrote this one-shot a little while ago after re-watching the music video for One More Night-Maroon 5. I wanted to share it with you guys, because I forgot how much I like writing wrestling stories. So I hope you enjoy. Please review. Happy Early Christmas readers=). ~Creaturess of the Night~  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Wrestling related in this story.**_

Jeff Hardy was walking towards the curtain. He was set to wrestle Bobby Roode in about 5 minutes. He was trying not to think about the argument he had with his wife Beth that morning. She had been trying to get him to retire for the last 6 months, ever since their daughter Ruby was born. She had a lot of valid points that with the way he wrestled there was a huge chance that one of these days he would end up paralyzed doing some high risk maneuver. He told her that morning that he wanted to get the TNA title one last time.

He wanted to redeem himself with his fans, her response had been that as long as his family and friends loved him, then it did not matter what anyone else thought about him. He knew she was right but there he was just not wired that way and had told her his thoughts. She had gone silent and he had sighed before kissing her on the cheek, his daughter on the forehead and had walked out the door. Now he was in the next town over at the arena getting ready for his match. He pushed the argument out of his mind as he was cued for his entrance.

He wrestled his best and won. As he headed back stage thoughts of the argument kept haunting him. He headed back to the locker room to shower and get changed. He got his street clothes back on and headed out to the parking lot. He got in his car and headed for home. He pulled in the driveway and got an uneasy feeling when the lights were off and Beth's car was gone. He opened front door and turned on a light. He froze when he saw that some stuff was missing. He went through all the rooms in the house and found that Beth's stuff was missing and she had taken Ruby's stuff too. He ran back to his car dialing his brother's number on the way out. He started his car and started driving not even knowing where to go.

His brother answered "Hey Jeff." Jeff just launched right into his emergency, replying "Matt, do you have any idea where Beth is?" Matt said "No Jeffro. Why?" Jeff replied "We got into an argument this morning and I came home from the show tonight and all her and Ruby's stuff is gone." Matt said "I will call everyone she would go to and then let you know." Jeff replied "Thanks man." His brother hung up and Jeff just started driving towards the edge of town when his brother called him. He answered and his brother said "I called everyone and no one has seen her."

Jeff sighed and replied "I do not know where to check first." Matt said "Maybe she went home." Jeff instantly decided that it was probably where she was going. He sped down the road heading to the airport to see if Beth was on her way home. He pulled into a random parking spot towards the entrance. He shut his car off and closed the door behind him out of habit, as he ran into the airport. He was quickly scanning the airport, when he saw a flash of dark red hair heading to the ticket desk with a 6 month year old baby. He recognized Beth and Ruby almost instantly.

He ran towards them slipping through crowds of people and jumping over bags to get to his wife and daughter. A ton of people recognized him but he paid them no mind as he ran towards his family. He reached them in a matter of seconds and he thankful for being in great shape. He tapped Beth on the shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw him standing there. She whispered "I thought you would have chosen your career instead of us." Jeff said "I will always chose my family over anything." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her and his daughter.

He pulled away and kissed his daughter on the forehead, she smiled a bright smile at him. He asked "Will you stay?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and replied "Of course til' death do us part right? I'm sorry I tried to leave." Jeff said "Don't be, I would have tried to leave too if I was in your position. I will turn in my resignation very soon." Beth looked at him and said "You don't have to do that Jeff. I was wrong to ask you leave everything you know behind." Jeff replied "No Beth, you were right. I have a family now I should be thinking of you guys.

Plus I have many other talents than just wrestling." Beth said "I'm going to be glad to have you back Jeff." He replied "I'm going to be glad to be back." Ruby reached her small arms out to him and he took her into his arms. He held her in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Beth's waist while he said softly "Let's go home." Beth blushed when she saw that the whole airport was watching with 'aww' faces and smiles. She carried her bags out to Jeff's car. She put them in the trunk while Jeff strapped Ruby into her car seat. Jeff took Beth's hand and said "Thank you Beth."

She looked at him and asked "For what?" Jeff replied "You leaving me, it made me realize what was most important in my life and that you were right about what people think of me. I know that there will still be fans out that there that will still love me when I retire, and watch my DVDs to relive my old matches." Beth said "I shouldn't have left you for being happy doing what you're doing. I also should not have pushed you to…"

Jeff shook his head and replied "Everything you said this morning was right so do not be upset or feel guilty. I should have realized it a long time ago. When I retire I will be happy with my family and whatever other job I can get that does not involve travel. I think you are right…it is time to hang up my boots." Beth said "I am glad that you will be happy." Jeff replied "I'm with you and Ruby I will never be more happier."

When they got home Beth fed Ruby, put her to sleep and then started putting everything in the house back in order. While she did that, Jeff typed his letter of resignation and hit print and then save. He left it on the desk of the home office before getting up and locking the front door when he figured that Beth must have went to bed. He passed pictures of his title reigns, a picture of his dad, Matt, and him with their first tag team title reign. As he neared the stairs he instantly saw a picture of his mom smiling with her eyes lit up. He passed by a family photo of his mom, dad, brother and him.

Then he saw a picture of his wedding with Beth, and then the picture of him and Beth holding a newborn Ruby. Then a picture of Ruby and him dancing in the middle of the living room while Beth was in the background smiling. As he climbed the stairs he realized how sore he was from his match. When he walked into the bedroom and saw Beth laying there looking like an angel, he knew that he had made the right decision to retire after all. He was glad that Beth had nudged him in the right direction. He changed before getting into bed next to his wife and wrapping her in his arms.

She laid her head on his chest and smiled. He whispered "Thank you for your speech Beth." She replied "Anything I can do to protect you." He smiled and whispered "I love you Beth." She whispered "I love you too Jeff." He smiled as her eyes shut and she fell asleep. He was glad that he would soon be able to spend many nights like this after he retired. He drifted off to sleep with that thought being the last thing that crossed his mind that night.


End file.
